christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Hackensack, New Jersey
}} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Bergen |government_type = 1923 Municipal Manager Law |government_footnotes = |governing_body = City Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = John P. Labrosse Jr. (term ends June 30, 2017)2017 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs. Accessed May 30, 2017. |leader_title1 = City manager |leader_name1 = David TroastCity Manager, City of Hackensack. Accessed June 19, 2016. |leader_title2 = Municipal clerk |leader_name2 = Deborah KarlssonCity Clerk, City of Hackensack. Accessed June 19, 2016. |established_title = Settled |established_title2 = Incorporated |established_date = 1665 (as New Barbadoes) |established_date2 = October 31, 1693 (as New Barbadoes Township) |established_title3 = Reincorporated |established_date3 = November 21, 1921 (as a city under current name) |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 11.256 |area_land_km2 = 10.826 |area_water_km2 = 0.430 |area_total_sq_mi = 4.346 |area_land_sq_mi = 4.180 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.166 |area_water_percent = 3.82 |area_rank = 287th of 566 in state 16th of 70 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_note = |population_footnotes = DP-1 – Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Hackensack city, Bergen County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 10, 2011.Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Hackensack borough, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed December 13, 2011. |population_total = 43010 |population_rank = 46th of 566 in state 1st of 70 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 – State – County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 20, 2012. |population_density_km2 = 3973.0 |population_density_sq_mi = 10290.0 |population_density_rank = 36th of 566 in state 10th of 70 in county |population_est = 44756 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 5, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 20 |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07601Look Up a ZIP Code, United States Postal Service. Accessed November 8, 2011.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed August 29, 2013. |area_code = 201Area Code Lookup – NPA NXX for Hackensack, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed August 29, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3400328680American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.Geographic Codes Lookup for New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed August 29, 2017. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 885236US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Hackensack is a city of Bergen County in the state of New Jersey in the United States. It is the county seat of Bergen County. Almost 42,700 people were living in Hackensack as of 2000. References Other websites * Hackensack official website Category:Cities in New Jersey Category:County seats in New Jersey Category:1921 establishments in the United States